Naruto Files: Murder on the Uzashii Estate
by CreativeChaosStudios
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Progresses slowly. KinSasuHina, KibaTemaNaru, InoShika, AnkoKaka, KurenaiAsuma, SakuLee, NejiTen, ZakuKin. Character Deaths. Rated for sex, language, gore, and violence. Cancelled.
1. The Jounin Meet

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine! But this story's plot is! Mwuahahaha!

**A/N**: This is a starting point for a series of stories called the _Naruto Files_, which are horror-mystery/mystery-romance stories.

**Summary**: The rookie teams, now Chuunins, are placed on an abandoned estate and given a special task that doesn't focus on their fighting abilities, but their knowledge and problem-solving abilities. They are given two days to solve a murder case the Jounin of the village have set-up; which includes thirty-six hours of case work, and twelve hours of sleep total. The teams will be split into two groups: Investigators and Case-Solvers. The rules are simple: Investigators are the only ones who can travel through the house and around the estate to find clues; only Case-Solvers can put the pieces together; and finally, the when the time is up, if the teams could not solve the case, they will be demoted to Genin once again! There's a catch that no one knows however...There's someone else on the grounds with them...

**Note:** This is an AU! Characters are sometimes OOC and characters that should be dead are not. It's rated M for some lemon, violence, some drug use, and language...Lots and lots of language. And the Uzashii family is mine! I created them!

**Chapter One: The Jounin Meet**

The room was silent as several Jounin sat at a table with Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. Among the Jounin were Hatake Kakashi, Gai, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Morino Ibiki, and the examiners Gekkou Hayate, Kamizuki Izumo, Hagane Kotetsu, Mitarashi Anko, and Shiranui Genma. On a blackboard was a drawing of an estate, one familiar to the Jounin: the Uzashii Estate.

"Tsunade-sama...The Uzashii Estate is the training grounds?" Anko questioned while rubbing her chin, "Has Uzashii-san agreed to this?"

"Uzashii-san has passed away...He left the house in his will for us as a "treat and training grounds to the Ninja of the village"." The Hokage replied.

The room was silent in thought until Hatake Kakashi, a mysterious man with silver-hair and an eye covered by his forehead protector, stood and put his hands in his pockets, "So, that estate will be the grounds...Now, we need to come up with a tricky and brillant case for our rookies to solve. Who do you have working on that Tsunade-sama?"

"They're no longer rookies Kakashi, they're all in their late-teens," She reminded Kakashi before pointing to the examiners, "And those four are working on setting up the clues and planning the case. Hayate, Izumo, Kotetsu, and Genma. Get to work and don't disappoint me."

Kamizuki Izumo and the others bowed as they left, accompanied by a cough from the ever-sick Gekkou Hayate, before Shiranui Genma waved to Tsunade, "We won't disappoint you Hokagae-sama!"

Kakashi sat back down and rubbed his head, "Hopefully, this will get the students to focus more on teamwork and their brains rather than fighting..."

"It will Kakashi, don't worry." Kurenai, the red-eyed and raven-haired kunoichi, assured the laid-back Jounin, "And besides, if they don't, we've decided to push them all back to the rank of Genin, including the Jounin Hyuuga Neji."

Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma sprung up in unison, "Say what!? Who agreed to this?!"

"We did," Tsunade answered, "Ibiki, Anko, Kurenai, and myself."

Morino Ibiki, a man clad in a trenchcoat and bandana-style forehead protector, walked to the front of the table next to Tsunade, noticing a slight shiver from the Fifth Hokage as his facial scars met her eyes, "Ninja gather information and return it to their village gentlemen. If these teenagers cannot work together and return a decent investigation report, it shows their information-gathering skills are lacking and they should be demoted to get the basic training needed. I showed them my scars during the first Chuunin exam, so they should know how important information is to find and hold, no matter the risk."

Sarutobi Asuma sighed, exhaling his cigarette smoke in the process, "How long do they have to solve this? By the way, what kind of case is it? Robbery? Spies?"

"Murder case. Murder of a well-known Ninja by unnatural nor accidental causes." Anko stated, "Right Hokage-sama?"

"Hai, correct."

Ibiki went back to his chair as Anko took her turn up front, noticing Gai politely raising his hand, "Yes Gai-san?"

"Will there be physical encounters with any outsiders?" The bowl-cut Taijutsu master asked, "Are will it only be the teens in the house? I know Uzashii-san enjoyed guests, maybe the news hasn't gotten around?"

After he finished his question, Orochimaru entered the room, "Sorry I'm late Tsunade-san."

"It's fine, and everyone, Orochimaru-sama's team will be in the event as well."

"Thank you Tsunade." Orochimaru nodded as he took a seat, "And yes, as Tsunade-chan mentioned, my team of Kinuta Dosu, Tsuchi Kin, and Abumi Zaku will be participating in this small test."

"There will be two teams: Investigators and Case-Solvers." Ibiki started, "Nine Chuunin per team. Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga will be team captains: Sasuke leads Investigators, and Neji leads the Case-Solvers.Three girls and six boys per team. The maximum time allowed for this case is two days, fourty-eight hours. Remember that."

"And the teams will have time to rest and eat: we're giving them a maximum of six hours each day for some rest. Once the teams arrive, we'll explain the functions of each team." Tsunade assured.

"And to answer Gai-san's question: yes, only the teens. We have notified the village of his death and told no one to enter the house." Anko answered, "So, if there aren't anymore questions, please get your teams ready and meet at the Uzashii Estate at 2000 hours."

Gai, Kurenai, Orochimaru, and Asuma stood and left the room, each going to meet their respective teams, as Kakashi walked to Tsunade and Anko, "You know...Those twelve hours are going to be busy seeing we're putting some couples in a house with no adults."

"As I said Kakashi," Anko smiled before giving him a soft kiss on his facemask, "They're teenagers, let them do what they want."

Underneath that mask Kakashi was as red as an apple, "Sure...Ok."

He turned and left the room as Tsunade and Ibiki walked to Anko, Ibiki watching the mysterious Jounin, "What was that about?"

"It was just some movitation." She smiled as she touched her lips, "And I always liked the tall, dark, and handsome kind of guys."

Tsunade smiled and motioned for the two to follow her to her office for some lunch, "I think this will be interesting."

"It will be." Ibiki commented, "Mainly seeing all these different kids will be depending on one another."

**A/N: **Yes, as odd as it is, Orochimaru isn't a bad guy. Please review!


	2. Let's Get Going

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!  
**  
A/N**: Review!

**Note: **This chapter focuses on Sakura and Lee, and Team 8: Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.

**Chapter Two: Let's Get Going**

Things were rather busy at the Haruno home, seeing Sakura's parents had left. Haruno Sakura, a young woman with cherry-blossom hair, laid on her stomach, resting her head on her arms, as her boyfriend Lee, a young man with black hair in a hairstyle similiar to that of Gai (with exception of his being a total mess), gently kissed her shoulder-blades and neck, "That was great Lee..."

"Thank you..." Lee smiled as he rested over her back, "But I would prefer to say that was unbelievable..."

Sakura giggled and sat up, keeping the sheets against her chest, as she straddled Lee's waist with a kiss. She and Rock Lee had been together for nearly a year and this was only the second time Lee was with her like this, but as before, their moment was ruined by a phonecall. Sakura reached over to her cellphone and looked at the Caller ID before flipping open the receiver, "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hello Sakura?" Kakashi asked, "Are you with Lee?"

"Yes, and on top of him Kakashi-sensei, what is it?" Sakura replied with a wink and smile to Lee.

"...Umm, err...Well, you need to get down to Tsunade-sama's office, call Sasuke and Naruto and get them down here to. It's mission time; bring a packpack with a notebook, pencil, and whatever else you want that last for two days. No weapons." Kakashi told her, "And bring Lee. Hurry up, but take a shower first."

"Wait sensei? No weapons?" Sakura asked in slightly confusion.

_Click_.

She sighed and placed her phone on her nightside, "He always hangs-up on me...Well, it's mission time, and I think all the teams will be there, but I'm not sure."

"So...We're leaving?" Lee asked with a disappointed tone.

"Well, we already finished up." Sakura smiled, "But he's letting us shower first."

Lee smiled and stood up, in all his nude glory, before lifting his girlfriend into his arms; carrying her to the bathroom to wash up. Lee thought the shower would be quick, but he was unaware of Sakura's plan for the shower.

**Meanwhile...**

Inuzuka Kiba and Shino Aburame sat at the bar of Ichiraku Ramen Bar and sipped down some noodles. Shino's coat, which would have obviously gotten in the way, was resting on the counter, leaving the young Chuunin with a fishnet undershirt. Akamaru soon joined them as he wandered into the bar and sat down beside Kiba.

"He sure has gotten big Kiba." Tuechi, the owner of the ramen bar, commented, "How old is he?"

"Oh he's old, late-twenties in dog-years." Kiba smiled as he petted the large dog, "Isn't that right boy?"

Akamaru barked and stuck out his tongue in gentle pants of breathe. Kiba lifted some of the noodles from the bowl and over the dog's mouth, "Sit."

Akamaru sat and opened his mouth as Kiba dropped the noodles for him. He smiled and turned back to Shino, "What are we doing after this?"

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!"

Both boys looked over their shoulders and saw Hyuuga Hinata panting for breathe, "Kurenai-sensei wants us to meet her at Tsunade-sama's!"

"Wha?!" Kiba shouted as he quickly finished his noodles and placed some money on the counter, "Jeez, rushing us with our dinner!"

"Go get a backpack with a pencil, notebook, and stuff can last for two days! no weapons! I'll meet you there!" Hinata shouted as she spun around, only to bump into Aburame Shino, "Oh! Sorry Shino-kun..."

"It's fine Hinata..." Shino said in his usual tone, "And I already have my stuff, so I'll walk with you."

Hinata smiled and the two started on their way towards Tsunade's office, unaware of what events that were about to unveil around them...

**A/N:** Yeah...Do to the number of characters in this story, chapters will be short and usually follow a single character, two characters, or a group of characters. And yes, there's a Lee/Sakura pairing.


	3. And Things Begin

**Disclaimer**: I solemnly swear I do not own Naruto. You happy now? XD

**A/N**: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'll work hard on this story just for you all!

**Note**: This chapter focuses some on Ino and Shikamaru, a possibly NarutoTemari pairing, and Sasuke and Hinata.

**Chapter Three: And Things Begin**

Nara Shikamaru was, quite literally, dragged from his home by his girlfriend, Yamanaka Ino, and thrown to the crib, "Asuma-sensei said we had to hurry, you're slowing me you baka!"

Shikamaru stood and brushed himself off, "Alright, alright…Jeez…"

The couple stated down the street, Ino with her backpack, and Shikamaru with his messenger bag, as Akimichi Chouji came storming from his house, "Food!"

His cry for food could be heard throughout the village as Shikamaru rubbed his head, "Asuma-sensei must have pulled the food trick on Chouji again?"

"Guess so." Ino smiled, "Now let's get going!"

Shikamaru felt her take his hand and the two made their way towards the Hokage's office where their Jounin teacher, Sarutobi Asuma, and the other Jounin instructors were waiting.

After jogging the whole three blocks from Shikamaru's home, the two were greeted by Shiranui Genma and Gekkou Hayate. Hayate coughed, then told them that Asuma-san is waiting for them upstairs. After learning this, Ino smiled and pulled Shikamaru to the roof where Asuma-sensei waited.

Sarutobi Asuma, cigarette and all, smiled and directed them to the benches where some familiar faces were sitting. Among them were Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Kankuro, Uzumaki Naruto, their teammate Chouji, and the "Sound Trio": Kinuta Dosu, Tsuchi Kin, and Abumi Zaku. Shikamaru and Ino were both pretty confused by the fact that the Sound-Nin were there, but shrugged it off.

"Ino, Shikamaru, just sit and wait for the other rookies to get, ok?" Asuma smiled.

"Yes sir!" Ino cheered happily, raising her fist into the air as Shikamaru rested his head on his knuckles, "Whatever…"

A few minutes later, Sakura and Rock Lee arrived. Ino looked over to the two and growled when Lee offered to take Sakura's backpack, "Why can't you be like that Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru looked back at his girlfriend, "It's degrading to serve you…"

That comment landed him a nice little fist to the back of the head, which in turn caused Naruto and the others to laugh.

Not soon after Sakura and Lee sat down, Team 8, consisting of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, cousin of the already present Neji, and Aburame Shino, arrived with Akamaru. Hinata blushed when she _him_ sitting at the end of the bench and went to go sit next to him. Kiba and Shino made their way to Shikamaru and Chouji's places, "What's up guys? This mission seems pretty awesome if they're teaming us all up huh?"

Naruto smiled when he saw Hinata coming towards him, "Oi! Hello Hinata-chan!"

Hinata smiled, "Konban Naruto-kun."

Naruto scooted over for Hinata, but noticed she passed him and was seating next to, and surprisingly talking to, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto growled in some anger, but stopped and blinked when Temari's finger trailed his cheek, "Hello Naruto-sama."

"Oh, hey Temari." Naruto smiled and gave her a welcoming kiss.

After a few minutes of talking and catching on times, Tsunade came out and looked over the group, "Who's still not here?"

The teens looked around as Shikamaru answered with, "No one's missing."

"Alright, I'll send your Jounin instructors out and then we'll begin." The Hokage stated as she walked back into the building.

Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, Baki, Gai, and Hatake Kakashi, as well as the four examiners, Hayate, Genma, Izumo, and Kotetsu, as well as Anko walked from the building. Morino Ibiki appeared after the teachers and opened a piece of paper, "Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji, front and center."

Sasuke, a young man with spiked raven-colored hair, and Neji, another young man with dark hair and lavender eyes, stood and walked forward, "Now, I will read off names and person, stand behind them."

"Behind the Uchiha boy: Temari, Kin, and Ino. Behind Neji: Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. Now the guys, behind Sasuke: Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Chouji, and Zaku. Behind Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Dosu, and Kiba."

After the names were called out, the teens stood and went behind their designated person. Anko walked to the front, "You will be given a team mission as one team, despite the two squads. Sasuke and his team are the Investigators. Neji, you and your team are the Case-Solvers. Confused? Well, let me explain: you're going to be placed onto an abandoned estate on the outskirts of the village to solve a murder. You'll be searching a mansion, a green house, a tomb, and you'll find several clues to solve the murder case. There are secret passages and the clues are hidden."

Kakashi interrupted for a moment, "Sasuke, you and your team of Investigators cannot help in putting the clues together. Neji, you and your team cannot search for clues."

Asuma continued from where Kakashi left off, "You will be given forty-eight hours, two days, to solve this crime. You'll have a maximum of twelve hours of sleep."

Kurenai then took over, "It will only be you on the estate, no outside forces like us or villages. Just you, your team, and the other team."

Ibiki then finished off the speech, "You all have been chosen to solve the Murder on the Uzashii Estate!"

**A/N**: REVIEW!


	4. Filler One: Kakashi's Lucky Night

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

**A/N:** Midterms are coming up this week, so I need to study. The fourth chapter will be up sometime Wednesday or Thursday. Sorry people. Enjoy this filler though!!!

**Note for Chapter:** Takes place before the story begins and explains the kiss Anko gave Kakashi.

**Filler Chapter No. 1: Kakashi's Lucky Night**

Kakashi was already bored with his night. He was sitting at home, watching _Friends_, and needed something to do. Asuma and Kurenai, he thought, were at Asuma or Kurenai's place, doing what Kakashi didn't want to image...because of Asuma was in that thought. It was creepy. He sat up and reached for his phone, dailing the first number that came to his head. He wanted a moment as someone answered.

"What is it Kakashi?" the woman on the other end asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Would you like to have dinner with me Anko?" Kakashi asked calmly, "I know a good-"

"Of course."

"Huh?" Kakashi blinked, "Really?"

"Yeah, I'd love too." Anko replied, "What time?"

"Umm...well, I'll be over in an hour?"

"Alright, I'll get ready. See you in an hour Kakashi-san." Anko said with a happier tone, "Ja matta."

"Umm, bye." Kakashi replied with a slightly confused expression as he hung up, "That...went better than expected."

He stood and stretched before removing his forehead protector and facemask. He wandered into his room and removed his vest and jacket before picking out a decent outfit: a white T-shirt, and a blue overshirt to go with his pants.

"Spiffy." He said as he looked in the mirror.

He went into the bathroom and wet his hair, letting it hang over his eyes. He smiled and felt his cheeks and chin, "Don't need to shave...I think I'm good."

He smiled, and pointed, to himself in the mirror before impersonating a very famous stud, "Eehhhh!"

He left his house and walked happily down the street towards Anko's apartment; although a bit nervous of his date with the somewhat dominate woman.

**At Anko's...**

Anko was frustrated at her heels, and the dress was not her style, but she wanted to impress Hatake Kakashi...even though she didn't plan to go to dinner.

She had chosen a dress with a V-back and a pair of black, and somewhat painful, high-heels: something different from the normal outfit.

As she checked herself over, there was a knock on the door, "I'm coming!"

She opened the door and smiled as her eyes met two different ones: a black eye and a red eye.

"Hey Anko, ready for our-"

Anko grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss, "Fuck dinner Kakashi..."

Kakashi's face was as red as an apple, "Huh?"

Anko smiled and shut the door before pushing Kakashi to the door, "I'm hungry...but not for dinner..."

She had a lusty look in her eyes, "You know how long I've waited for you to come over...?"

"Umm..."

"Too long Kakashi..." She said before kissing him passionately once again, "Let's just get to the point..."

Kakashi instantly obeyed and framed her face with his hands as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Anko kicked off her high-heels, much to her delight, and fell on the couch, pulling Kakashi down on top of her. On the couch were some blankets, which Anko thrown on the floor as she laid back with the silver-haired Jounin, "Kakashi..."

"Yes Anko-chan...?" He asked softly, kissing her neck.

"Don't ruin my dress..."

Kakashi smiled and kissed her, "Then take it off..."

Anko removed her dress and undergarments as Kakashi thrown his clothes, both lying back on the blankets. Kakashi kissed Anko's chest as the female Jounin ran her nails down his back, "I can't wait..."

Kakashi noticed how...excited...Anko was, and reached for his pants. He opened a condom and slid it on, before pushing himself into Anko, whom smiled at how gentle he was. He was surprised, to say the least, when he felt himself claim Anko's maidenhood, "You're..."

"I was waiting for someone like you..." She managed to get out as she felt the pain going through her, "I'm yours Kakashi..."

Kakashi smiled and kissed Anko as their night together began...

**The Next Morning...**

Anko woke up on her living-room floor sometime around Noon, still rather sore from Kakashi, and groaned, "Ow..."

She looked beside her and saw three opened condom packets, as well as a sleeping Kakashi. She smiled and stroked his hair, "So you didn't leave...?"

Kakashi yawned, the blankets covering some parts of him, and rubbed his eyes, "Huh? Morning already...?"

Anko smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, an arm going around his waist and a leg going over his, "I'm surprised you stayed...and yes, Noon to be exact."

"I'm a gentleman." He replied as he put an arm around her shoulder, "So...how long were we up for last night?"

"Three condoms...multiple orgasms...I'd say about five hours." Anko grinned, "And I enjoyed every second of it."

They held each other in a loving embrace as Anko's phone rang. She growled and answered it, "What?!"

"Oh! Sorry Hokage-sama!" She blushed in embarassment, "Huh? Oh, ok...I'll be there soon."

She hung up and kissed her Jounin, "Come on, we need to get to Tsunade-sama's."

"Damn that woman..." Kakashi sighed, "Should we shower?"

"Yeah, that's be good." Anko smiled as she walked to her bathroom, her nude body disappearing around the corner.

Kakashi sat up and rubbed his head, "And now it's back to work...I never get a day to myself..."


	5. Setting Up and Splitting Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**A/N:** Hope you liked the Filler Chapter, here's Chapter Four! I know I said I'd get it out after Midterms, but I found time to type it out: Chapter 5will be later this week.

**Chapter Four: Setting Up and Splitting Up**

Shikamaru opened the door to the Uzashii Mansion and walked inside with the others. Everyone was in awe at the sight of the home, the "Awesome house with twelve bedrooms, two beds in each; four bathrooms, two with tubs; a basement; an attic; the tomb and greenhouse; three secret passageways; a kitchen; a living-room; a dining room; and an indoor pool." as Ibiki and Anko both put it. There was a small note on a stand near the door, Neji reaching over to pick it up, and it said, "Welcome to the house Chuunin and Jounin, the first clue is in the Dining Room and the other five are scattered about the grounds, two are in the house. There are no cameras to presure you to work: you can choose to not do any work if you wish, but you should have a detailed report with accurate information by the end of Day Two or you all will by severly punished."

"So, first clue is in the Dining Room, and the others are hidden? Knowing those Jounin, we'll need to search for journals or something for some background info." Shino commented, "So Sasuke, our team should split up and search around."

"Yeah, but first we need to get unpacked." Sasuke replied, "Eighteen people, thirty-two beds...I know some of us will share, so we'll figure that...Let's get started."

Everyone followed Sasuke upstairs before Neji looked back, "Pick a room people."

The room orders and roommates were as followed: Room One, Sasuke and Neji; Room 2, Gaara and Naruto; Room 3, Sakura and Ino; Room 4, Hinata and Kin; Room 5, Temari and Tenten; Room 6, Shino and Kiba; Room 7, Zaku and Dosu; Room 8, Lee and Chouji; and Room 9, Shikamaru and Kankuro.

After everyone got settled, the girls went downstairs to the kitchen, believing they'd be responsible for dinner tonight, and checked over what there was to cook. Neji and his team: Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Dosu, and Kiba, made their way into the Living Room and found a large whiteboard, "Heh...They're serious about this..."

Neji, not fully happy with his team of idiots, sighed, "Well, I believe you all have some logic seeing they put us in charge of putting the puzzle together...I have to say the only one I can really rely on is Shikamaru."

Shikamaru rubbed his head, "Well, let's get out a notebook and wait for Sasuke and his team's report."

Neji nodded as Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura came in, "Since we can't leave this room until the investigation for the day is over, we're here to help."

Neji smirked, feeling somewhat better, and looked up to the girls, "Ok, I now have four people I can rely on: Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten, the rest of you guys are not the sharpest of tools, so just sit around and do something."

**In the Dining Room...**

Shino, Temari, Kankuro, and Kin waited against the wall as Sasuke, Gaara, and Zaku looked over the body, "Young woman, maybe twenty-two or twenty-three, with brown eyes and brown hair...Slit throat and several stabs...Three in back, two in right side...Weapon seems to by a blade, possibly a kunai..."

Ino jatted the notes down and looked to Chouji, who was looking at the body then the door, "And the victim was not assaulted in this room, but the kitchen..."

"How do you know that fat-ass?" Zaku asked as he turned to Chouji.

Chouji walked over to the door and pointed to the of the doorway, "Blood stains. Hidden behind the cabinet..."

Ino smiled and wrote down the new evidence, "Nice job Chouji!"

Sasuke nodded, "So we have a possible weapon and a signs that she moved..."

Shino fixed his glasses and walked over to the body, "We'll need to find signs of a struggle and, as I said before, search to see if there are any suspects."

"Ino and Kin, search the greenhouse; Chouji, Zaku, Temari, take the rooms upstairs on the right. Kankuro, Gaara, and Shino, take the set of rooms on the left." Sasuke commanded, "Anything that can give us a lead, bring it back with you. I'm going to check around the house for any possible way of entry and then make my way to the Uzashii family tomb."

The groups nodded and split-up as Sasuke made his way outside; stopping as he sensed an unfamiliar chakra for just a brief moment. He slowly scanned the area around the estate, including the trees to the northeast corner of the house, but saw nothing "...Weird..."


	6. Thank the Gods for Loopholes

**Disclaimer:** I'm getting sick of saying "I don't own Naruto." D''

**A/N:** Nothing to really say today, enjoy Chapter 5!

**Chapter Five: Thank the Gods for Loopholes**

**Outside the greenhouse...**

Kin and Ino opened the door to the greenhouse and were greeted by a rush of hot air. The girls removed their shirts and walked toward the door, feeling more comfortable than they would have in this humid building if they wore their shirts.

"Jeez...When was the last time someone aired this place out?" Kin questioned as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, "It's a like a spa in here..."

Ino shook her head and fanned herself, trying to cool down a bit, "Let's just find the clue and get out of here..."

The Sound-Nin wandered the greenhouse and found some notebooks and books on Gardening and Plant-Care. She shuffled through the notebooks and came across some interesting entries. She sat down and read one entry, the date it was written: a week ago.

_**June 16, 2007**_

_Rikuo is still trying to find out how my herbs cure any wound..._

_I love him and all, but I was taught my gardening secrets from my mother. The medicines these herbs create are intended for ninja-use on missions, not to sell on the streets! My mother passed this on from her mother and her mother's mother for crying out loud!_

_I feel though...He may resort to darker tactics if I keep pushing him away..._

_I should be more careful from now on..._

The rest was hidden under some kind of mark, possibly from a chemical spill of something. Kin took the notebooks and yelled for Ino, "I found something, something about healing herbs. Do you have anything Ino?"

Ino nodded and placed an object in a bag, "Bloody knife: the murder-weapon. I found it hidden under some papers on the workstation."

Kin smiled at the progression of the 'murder-case', "That's one major clue down. Let's get back to the house."

Ino nodded and the two left the greenhouse, Ino suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching them. She shrugged it off and continued on her way with the Sound-Nin.

**In the Command Center, a.k.a the Living Room...**

Neji paced the room, rubbing his temples, and was the edge of pummeling Naruto and the rest of his team, with the exception of Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Shikamaru. He was placed in charge of a bunch of "morons that have, in total, one brain among four people."

While he paced, Kin and Ino came into the room, tossing the notebooks and the plastic bag with the knife inside on the table, "Evidence. Enjoy."

"Thanks Kin." Neji sighed, "If we could get some more evidence from those idiots upstairs and down the hall, this case would go a lot smoother."

"Why don't we go and search some more clues?" Dosu suggested, "We're not helping anyway."

"The rules say we can't leave this room until the end of the set time." Shikamaru commented, "Remember?"

"So what?!" Dosu shouted, "It's not like they have cameras set-"

Everyone stopped at that very instant. Neji's lips curled into a smirk, "Dosu...That's one hell of an idea..."

"Get going!" Tenten shouted, causing Lee, Naruto, Dosu, and Kiba shoot up and ran outside, "Find Shino and Temari and bring them back here!"

Ino smiled, "I'll go find Sasuke to tell him!"

"No, I will, you go find the other guys and explain this new plan."

Ino blinked in some confusion, but nodded, "Umm...sure."

Kin left the room, her extremely long hair falling her strides in gentle sways, and headed outside to find Sasuke, this new plan giving her to opportunity she needed to get him alone...

As the shinobi set off to finish their goals, Neji felt extremely relieved that he'd be getting some real help, covering his face with his hand, "Thank the gods for loopholes..."

**A/N:** Sorry if this one seems shorter than the others, but like I said and mentioned, Midterms. Too little time between friends and school...


	7. Update Coming Soon

Alright, everything's been straightened out.

Before I edited this, it stated my friends were having some problems, but it's all good now.

End of Emperium: Part One will update Saturday afternoon.

Naruto Files: Murder on the Uzashii Estate will update Saturday night.


	8. The Sounds of Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any characters in the series.

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait, but things were going on, you know? Hope you enjoy the story!

**!!!Warning!!!**

This chapter has lemon!!! You have been warned!!!

**Chapter Six: The Sounds of Love**

Sasuke searched the tomb, but found nothing.

In his boredom, he sat on the ground and sighed, "Stupid teams…and a stupid challenge…"

"Not anymore…" a voice sounded behind him, "Dosu and Neji found a loophole with the Jounins' plans."

Sasuke turned around and saw Kin in the doorway, a small smile on her face, and blushed slightly, "Loophole?"

"No cameras, so they don't know if we are switching teams or not." the Sound-Nin told him, "So we're pretty much free to do whatever."

The last word had a hint of slyness in it; Kin walking towards him with a soft sway. Sasuke looked at her and tried to stand, but was forced down by Kin's body over his. She straddled his waist and brushed her lips against his, "Now…I have you where I've wanted you…"

Sasuke blushed and forcefully kissed her, their fight for dominance beginning, as Kin ran her hands through his raven-colored hair. Kin broke the kiss and sat up, removing her shirt and letting her ankle-length hair loose. Sasuke threw his wristbands aside before removing his own shirt. Sasuke forced himself up and backed the Sound-Nin to the wall, pinning her wrists.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity before Kin kicked her pants off, leaving on her bra and panties. Sasuke stripped down completely and laid Kin on the floor, pulling her panties to her ankles and her bra to her stomach. He took one of her breast in his hand and the nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. Kin moaned and brushed herself against the Uchiha's erection, causing a light gasp of pleasure. Sasuke heard the gasp and smirked, spreading Kin's legs before thrusting himself into her. Kin's eyes widened as Sasuke tore through her innocence, wincing in some pain. After a few minutes, Sasuke started to repeatedly thrust into the girl, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. The Sound-Nin screamed and dug her nails into Sasuke's shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist. Their bodies rocked in unison, the Sound-Nin's nails breaking the skin of the Leaf.

"S-Sasuke!" Kin screamed as she felt herself reaching her peak, "I'm cumming!"

"So am I…" Sasuke panted as he pulled down into the raven-haired girl, spilling his seed.

Kin moaned and climaxed before both laid back on the ground. Sasuke kissed Kin's neck and shoulders, "Get dressed…We'll head back to the house…"

"Sounds good…" Kin replied as she put her arms around his waist.

Hinata sighed and fiddled with her pencil as her cousin and the rest of the team looked over the clues and journals. She was still sitting in the living room, not really interested in searching around, but was curious of the events that will happen after the work-time was over.

"Umm, Neji-kun?" She asked in a shy tone, "How much have we figured out?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Hinata looked away, "This is hard isn't it?"

"Definitely." Sakura answered, "It's confusing…"

"Hinata, can you go check on Kin and Sasuke?" Tenten asked, "They've been in that crypt for a good while…"

"Umm…sure." Hinata replied, getting up to leave.

She blushed as she walked outside, "Sasuke…"

The Hyuuga girl had a small crush on the Uchiha boy, and if Kin didn't have the same crush, she'd be alone with him. After a good walk across the great yard, she reached the Uzashii family tomb and opened the door, "Kin-chan…? Sasuke-kun…?"

Her eyes widened as she saw Sasuke and Kin getting dressed, "Umm…I'm sorry…Neji wanted me to…"

She was fighting tears and ran off into the greenhouse, looking for a place to hide so no one saw how pathetic she was. Hinata was broken after seeing that…knowing she would just be another mark on his belt, and not the first.

**A/N:** Once again, sorry for the wait and sorry if this chapter was cheesy...But please review?


	9. Chapter Seven Preview

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I'm not that kickass.

**A/N:** Been a while huh? Sorry about the wait. I haven't written the full chapter yet, but here's a quick preview of the next chapter of Naruto Files: Murder on the Uzashii Estate.

**Chapter Seven Preview**

Hinata came back to the house a little after Kin and Sasuke returned. She had some dirt on her cheeks from her tears, but tried to straighten herself up before anyone noticed. She looked at her watch. "Time's up, I guess everyone's going to eat and get ready for some sleep..."

Sakura came out of the kitchen and smiled as she saw the Hyuuga girl. "Hinata! Where have you been?"

Hinata smiled slightly before walking into the kitchen. "Around..."

"Well, we decided to end the day and make dinner for the guys before splitting up." Sakura told her. "We're going to party tonight, seeing there's no adults around."

Hinata giggled and sat at the table. Sakura sat beside her as Ino and Tenten could be heard fighting over something or another. Then, for a moment, Hinata could have sworn she heard someone or something in the attic...


	10. Message from the Author

Hey, SilverInsanity5 here, and I'm back from a long hiatus. I am currently working on the next chapter of this story! I've had a LOT happen since the last chapter was posted and the year(s) have been a physically, emotionally, and mentally trying time, but I want to push through all these obstacles and get this story DONE. Your reviews have helped me regain some motivation and sparked my interest in this story. You guys deserve to have this finished. I may reboot the first few chapters though, so remove some slack I feel can go, but regardless, this story will continue!


	11. Apology and Permission

Dear Readers,

I regret to inform you all that as of this moment, "The Naruto Files" is cancelled and no further chapters will be published. I am truly sorry that I could not finish it and I want those who were waiting patiently over the last few years for new chapters to understand how sorry I am to disappoint you in the end. When you're away from a project for so long, you forget where you were going and how to progress, and that's ultimately what happened to me.

Hope is not lost for this story, however.

I gave you all, the readers who reviewed and waited for new chapters, permission to continue this story to your liking. Just because I can't finish it doesn't mean it SHOULDN'T be finished. I know this won't make up for lost time, but it's the best I could do for my loyal readers.

Thank you for sticking with "The Naruto Files", from beginning to untimely end.

- Dallas "SilverInsanity5" Landreth


End file.
